Almanach O
Kubewerk als Almanach Oberst/Obrist: 1582 Runken/Aargau. O'Briain: siehe Cauci. siehe McMahon. siehe Percht. Der O'Brien-Dynastie (Irish: Uí Briain oder Ua Briain; Modern: Ó Briain; IPA: o ː b ʲ ɾ ʲ iən ʲ) sind ein königliches und adliges Haus seit dem 10. Jahrhundert von Brian Boru der Dál gCais oder Dalcassians gegründet. Nachdem er König von Munster, durch Eroberung etablierte er sich als Ard Ri na hÉireann (Hochkönig von Irland). Brian's Nachkommen tragen den Namen O'Brien, weiterhin im Königreich Munster bis zum 12. Jahrhundert, wo ihr Hoheitsgebiet das Königreich Thomond war, das sie für knapp fünf Jahrhunderte regierten. In insgesamt vier O'Briens in Münster regiert, und zwei als Hochkönige (mit der Opposition). Nach der Teilung Munster in Thomond und (MacCarthy) Königreich Desmond durch Tairrdelbach Ua Conchobair im 12. Jahrhundert, wäre die Dynastie; rund 30 Monarchen von Thomond bis 1542 liefern. Während eines Teils dieser Zeit im späten 13. Jahrhundert hatten sie eine Rivalität mit dem Norman de Clare Haus, bestreitet den Thron Thomond. Der letzte O'Brien in Thomond war Murrough O'Brien, der seine Souveränität an das neue Königreich Irland unter Henry VIII. aus dem Hause Tudor kapitulierte, sodann Earl von Thomond und in der Governance. Heute trägt das Oberhaupt den Titel Prinz von Thomond, und je nach Abfolge manchmal auch Baron Inchiquin. Während der Zeit, dass die O'Briens in mittelalterlichen Irland herrschten, das System der tanistry verwendet wurde, um nacheinander zu entscheiden, anstatt Erstgeburt von einem Großteil der feudalen Europa eingesetzt. Das System in der Tat war ein dynastischen Monarchie aber Familie gewählte und aristokratisch, in dem Sinne, dass die königliche Familie die am besten geeignete männliche Bewerber wählte aus der Nähe väterlichen Relations-roydammna (jene der königlichen Material) anstatt der Krone automatisch vorbei an den ältesten Sohn. Diese manchmal bitteren Streit geführt und in Familie Kriegsparteien. Seit 1542 hat der Leiter des O'Brien Haus Erstgeburtsrecht auf die Nachfolge der Adelstitel statt zu entscheiden. O'Donnells: Die O'Donnell Familie (irisch: Ó Dónaill oder Ó Domhnaill, von dem Vornamen Domhnall abgeleitet und bedeutet "Weltherrscher", Dónall in modernen Irish) war ein uralten und mächtigen irischen Familie, Könige, Fürsten und Herren Tyrconnell (Tír Chonaill in Irish, jetzt County Donegal) in frühen Zeiten und die wichtigsten Verbündeten und manchmal Rivalen der O'Neills in Ulster. Wie die Familie von O'Neill, dass der O'Donnell von Tyrconnell der Ui Neill war, stieg also von Niall of the Nine Hostages, Hoch-König von Irland zu Beginn des 5. Jahrhunderts, die O'Neill oder CENEL nEógain, Rückverfolgung ihrer Abstammung zu Eogan mac Neill und die O'Donnells oder CENEL Conaill zu Conall Gulban, beide Söhne von Niall. Conall wurde von St. Patrick getauft. Oengus: der Liebreizende. Österreich: R1b 32%; R1a 19%; I1 12%; J2 9%; E1b1b 8%; G 7,5%; I2 * / I2a 7%; I2b 2,5%; J * / J1 1%; T 1%; Q 0,5%; N 0,5%. Rudolf Graf von Habsburg König von Österreich, + Gertrud von Hohenberg, = Clementia, Anna. Leopold I. der Erlauchte Babenberger Markgraf von Österreich (940-994 in Würzburg) => R1b (Y-DNA) Heinrich I., Markgraf von Österreich (gestorben 1018) => R1b (Y-DNA) Adalbert, Markgraf von Österreich (ca. 985-1055) => R1b (Y-DNA) Ernest, Markgraf von Österreich (1027-1075) => R1b (Y-DNA) Leopold II., Markgraf von Österreich (1050-1095) => R1b (Y-DNA) Leopold III, Markgraf von Österreich (1073-1136) => R1b (Y-DNA) Leopold IV., Markgraf von Österreich, auch bekannt als Leopold I., Herzog von Bayern (1108-1141) => R1b (Y-DNA) Heinrich II., Herzog von Österreich, aka Henry XI, auch Herzog von Bayern (1107-1177) => R1b (Y-DNA) Leopold V., Herzog von Österreich (1157-1194) => R1b (Y-DNA) Friedrich I., Herzog von Österreich (c. 1175-1198) => R1b (Y-DNA) Leopold VI, Herzog von Österreich (1176-1230) => R1b (Y-DNA) Friedrich II., Herzog von Österreich (1211-1246) => R1b (Y-DNA) Rudolf I. von Habsburg, Herzog von Österreich und der Steiermark, König von Böhmen, und Titular-König von Polen (1282-1307) => U5b * (mtDNA) Friedrich I. der Schöne, Herzog von Österreich und der Steiermark, und König von Deutschland (1289-1330) => U5b * (mtDNA) Leopold I. von Habsburg, Herzog von Österreich und der Steiermark (1290-1326) => U5b * (mtDNA) Albert II. von Habsburg, Herzog von Österreich (1298-1358) => U5b * (mtDNA) Otto I. von Habsburg, Herzog von Österreich (1301-1339) => U5b * (mtDNA) Albert II., König von Deutschland und Erzherzog von Österreich (1397-1439) => U5b * (mtDNA) Maria Theresia (1717-1780) => H9 (mtDNA) Joseph II (1741-1790) => H9 (mtDNA) Franz II., römisch-deutscher Kaiser (1768-1835)) => N1b (mtDNA) Ferdinand I (1793-1875) => H9 (mtDNA) Charles I (1887-1922) => H (mtDNA) Ötzi , Europas älteste natürliche menschliche Mumie aus dem Jahr vor 5.300 Jahren, hatte seine volle Genom sequenziert (die älteste europäische Genom je getestet) und es wurde festgestellt zu gehören Haplogruppe G2a-L91 (G2a2a2, früher bekannt als G2a4 bekannt), mütterlich K1. O'Feary: siehe Ui Enechglaiss. Off: 1647 Unteröwisheim. Offner: 1620 Unteröwisheim. Ogilvie: William Ogilvie; 87ger. fiel 16. Oktober 1760. Schottenclan (Airlie, Findlater, Gilchrist, Richardson, Storrie). = Airlie, Findlater, Gilchrist, MacGilchrist, Milne, Richardson, Storey Ogilvy (auch Ogilvie) ist der Name eines schottischen Clans in den schottischen Highlands. Die Ogilvys sind eine der angesehensten Familien in Schottland. Der Name Ogilvy kommt von einem Ort in der Nähe von Glamis, der um 1205 erstmals urkundlich als Ogilvin bezeichnet wurde. Dieser wiederum leitet sich von einer frühen Form der walisischen Wörter uchel (engl: „high“) und entweder ma („plain“, „place“) oder ban („hill“), ab. Patrick de Olgilvy erscheint auf der Ragman Roll, in der er 1296 König Edward I. von England die Treue schwört. Während der Schottischen Unabhängigkeitskriege unterstützten Patrick's Söhne allerdings König Robert I. von Schottland. Die Ländereien der Familie befinden sich in Angus, wo sie im 14. und 15. Jahrhundert erbliche Amtsrichter (schottisch: „sheriffs“) waren. Während der Anglo-Schottischen Kriege gegen England im 16. Jahrhundert kämpfte der Clan Ogilvy in der Schlacht von Pinkie Cleugh, wo 1547 der viert-älteste Sohn (James) des Chiefs fiel. Der aktuelle Chief des Clans ist David Ogilvy, 13. Earl of Airlie, welcher Lord Chamberlain of the Household der Queen war. Die Verbindung zum britischen Königshaus wurde gestärkt, als Angus Ogilvy (der Bruder des Chiefs) HRH (Anrede) Prinzessin Alexandra of Kent heiratete. Die Familie Ogilvy ist heute auf der ganzen Welt verstreut, so findet man z.B. Angehörige in Australien, Norwegen, den Vereinigten Staaten und Neuseeland. Verbündet mit Oliphant, Seton, Gordon, Forbes. Fehde mit Robertson, Lindsay, Campbell. Ogle: Borders. Ogma: der Beredsame. Oisin: Bereiser der Anderswelt. Bascna. Ahn der R1b. Wagen-Sippen. Okkupanten: Eroberer. Olbert: 1748 Bauerthal. Oldenburg: Haus von Oldenburg = R1b (Königshaus in Norwegen). O'Leary: siehe Leary, siehe Fenier. Oliphant: zum Clan Sutherland. Oliver: Borders. zum Clan Fraser. Olympische Spiele: O'Mahony: siehe MacMahon. siehe Fenier. O'Neill: Die O'Neill-Dynastie ist eine Gruppe von Familien, die führende Positionen und Titel gehalten haben. Die O'Neills haben ihren Namen von Niall Glúndub, ein Anfang des 10. Jahrhunderts Hochkönig von Irland aus der CENEL nEógain. Confusion dann entsteht, weil die CENEL nEógain, Nachfahren der Eogan Mac Neill, waren ein Zweig der Ui Neill-Dynastie, die ihren Namen von Niall of the Nine Hostages, eine legendäre 5. Jahrhundert König von Tara nahm. Die Ui Neill waren wiederum einen Zweig der Connachta, Nachfahren des legendären Conn der Hundert Schlachten, Sohn des Fedlimid Rechtmar, Sohn des Tuathal Techtmar. Opel: DNA 25-2. Oppenheimer: Haplo Q / Haplo R1b2a1 (gest. 1680 Worms). Oppidum: Stadt, stadtähnliche, befestigte Siedlung. Oranien: Louise Juliane von der Pfalz, Kurfürstin von Brandenburg, von Oranien, = Elisabeth Charlotte Kurfürstin von Brandenburg. Louise Henriette reformierte Prinzessin von Oranien, + Friedrich Wilhelm reformierter Hohenzoller von Brandenburg, = Wilhelm Heinrich der Hohenzoller, Karl Emil der Hohenzoller, Friedrich der Hohenzoller, Ludwig der Hohenzoller. Philipp Wilhelm katholischer Oranier Pfalzgraf, Papa Wolfgang Wilhelm reformierter Oranier Graf von der Pfalz, Mama Maria Stuart (kath.), + kath. Prinzessin von Polen. Wolfgang Wilhelm reformierter Oranier Graf von der Pfalz, + Maria Stuart (kath.), = Philipp Wilhelm katholischer Oranier Pfalzgraf. Oranienburg/Brandenburg: Haveland, Kube. bis 1663 hieß es Bötzow. Orlamünde: Adelheid von Orlamünde, + Heinrich Pfalzgraf von Lothringen Graf von Lorch. Orleons: Herzogtum in Frankenreich. Chlodmar Merowing Herzog von Orleons 511-524; Papa Chlodwig I. Herzog der Franken, Mama Chlodhilde von Burgund. Gundram Merowing Herzog von Orleons 561-593; Papa Chlodhar I. Herzog von Soissons. Dietrich II. Merowing Herzog von Orleons 596-613; Papa Childbert II. Herzog von Austrasien, = Siegbert II. Orr: zum Clan Campbell. Ortenau: Gau des Herzogtum Schwaben. 763 als Mordunouva bzw. Mori-dunum ((keltisch) = Sumpf-Festung) erwähnt wird. Namensgebend war eine Befestigung auf der vorspringenden, das Kinzigtal bewachenden Erhebung bei Ortenberg, auf der heute das Schloss Ortenberg zu finden ist. Die Landschaft bezeichnete ein Herrschaftsgebiet von der Bleich, einem Nebenfluss der Elz, bis zur Oos bzw. dem Unterlauf der Murg. Die Gaugrafschaft Mortenau, wie sie auf Deutsch bezeichnet wurde, gehörte zum Herzogtum Schwaben. 888 trat ein gewisser Ebarhart als erster beglaubigter Graf der Mortenau auf. 1007 kam die Reichsgrafschaft (M)Ortenau an das von König Heinrich II. (seit 1014 röm. Kaiser - Ottone) gegründete Bistum Bamberg. Da die Bischöfe von Bamberg ihre Rechte in der weit von Bamberg gelegenen Grafschaft nicht persönlich wahrnehmen konnten, verliehen sie die Grafschaft an die Herzöge von Zähringen. Nach dem Aussterben der herzöglichen Linie der Zähringer 1218 entstand ein Streit zwischen den Erben der Zähringer (Erben des Allodialeigentums, den Markgrafen von Baden, Grafen von Freiburg, Grafen von Fürstenberg, Herzögen von Teck), dem Bischof von Straßburg – in deren Machtbereich die (M)Ortenau vor 1007 lag – und König Friedrich II. (seit 1220 röm. Kaiser – Staufer) um die Reichsgrafschaft. Der König setzte sich schließlich durch, so dass die Reichsgrafschaft von 1218 bis 1254 in einer seltsamen Konstellation staufisch war. Friedrich II. war als Herzog von Schwaben Lehnsmann (d. h. er hatte die Grafschaftrechte inne) der Bischöfe von Bamberg, die Bischöfe von Bamberg waren Vasallen des deutschen Königs – der wiederum Friedrich II. war. Friedrich II. setzte zur Verwaltung der Reichsgrafschaft den Landvogt Hermann I. von Geroldseck ein. Nachdem Konradin, Enkel Friedrichs II., 1268 in Neapel hingerichtet wurde, zerfiel die Reichsgrafschaft in der Zeit des Interregnums. Im Jahre 1789 hatten die verschiedensten Herren Anteile an der (M)Ortenau. H''ermann'' I. von Geroldseck, 1261 Landvogt im Elsass, Breisgau und in der Ortenau, X 1262 bei Hausbergen. Walter III. von Geroldseck genannt Broegelin, 1310 Landvogt in der Ortenau, † vor 1323. Hermann II. von Geroldseck, 1296/97 Landvogt in der Ortenau, X 1298 in der Schlacht bei Göllheim. Otto V. von Ochsenstein, † 1327, 1291/1302 Landvogt der Ortenau, 1315/27 Landvogt im Elsass, 1318 Landvogt im Speyergau. Wolfgang von Fürstenberg, † 1509, um 1507 Hauptmann und Landvogt im Elsass und der Ortenau. Franz Freiherr von Mörsperg, † vor 1567, 1555 Landvogt in der Ortenau. Peter Freiherr von Mörsperg, † 1594, 1555 und 1587 Landvogt in der Ortenau. Zwischen 1803 und 1806 ging die gesamte (M)Ortenau an das Großherzogtum Baden über. Hiervon ausgenommen war die Grafschaft Hohengeroldseck, welche erst 1819 badisch wurde. Der Name Mortenau verlor spätestens gegen Ende des 16. Jahrhunderts im Volksmund den ersten Konsonanten, sodass das mit ihm bezeichnete Gebiet seitdem als Ortenau bekannt ist. Osraige: Der Stammesname Osraige bedeutet "Leute der Hirsche", und wird traditionell behauptet, aus dem Namen der regierenden Dynastie halb legendären vorchristlichen Gründer Óengus Osrithe genommen werden. Die Osraige waren wahrscheinlich entweder eine südliche Zweig der Ulaid oder Dál Fiatach of Ulster, oder nahe Verwandte zu ihrem früheren Corcu Loígde Verbündeten. In beiden Fällen scheint es, sie richtig unter den Érainn gezählt. Einige Wissenschaftler glauben, dass die Laigin Stammbaum des Osraige ist eine Erfindung, erfand, um zu helfen, ihre Ziele zu erreichen, in Leinster. Francis John Byrne legt nahe, dass es aus der Zeit der Cerball mac Dúnlainge datieren. Die Osraighe selbst behauptet, von den Érainn Menschen abstammen, obwohl Wissenschaftler schlagen vor, den Ivernic Gruppen gehörten die Osraige. Vor der Ankunft des Christentums in Irland, den Osraige und ihre Angehörigen die Corcu Loígde anscheinend waren die dominierenden politischen Gruppen in Münster haben, bevor der Aufstieg der Eóganachta marginalisiert sie beide. Karte von Irland Ptolemäus 2. Jahrhundert stellt einen Stamm er die "Usdaie" in etwa in der gleichen Gegend, dass die Osraige belegt. Die von Ptolemäus angegebenen Gebiet wahrscheinlich waren die hauptsächlichen späten Eisenzeit-Festung in Freestone Hill und eine erste Jahrhundert stammende römische Grabstätte bei Stonyford, sowohl in County Kilkenny. Aufgrund der Binnenschiff Zugang über die Nore, Barrow und Suir Flüsse, der Osraige größer Verkehr mit Großbritannien und dem Kontinent erlebt haben, und es scheint einige gewesen sein erhöhten römischen Handelsaktivitäten in und um die Region. Ein solcher Kontakt mit der römischen Welt breiter Exposition und später Umstellung auf das frühe Christentum gefällt haben. Ab dem fünften Jahrhundert, der Name Dál Birn, erscheint als Name für die herrschende Linie der Osraige hervorgegangen sind, und dieser Name blieb im Gebrauch bis zum zwölften Jahrhundert ("das Volk von Birn" manchmal dál mBirn geschrieben). Aus dieser Zeit war Osraige ursprünglich in der Sphäre der Provinz Leinster. In dem Buch der Rechte werden die Osraige als SIL mBresail Bric ("dem Samen Bresail Bric") nach Bressail Bricc, einem entfernten Vorfahren der Ossorians bezeichnet. Bressail Bricc hatte zwei Söhne; Lughaidh, Vorfahre der Laigan und Connla, von denen die Ossorians sprang durch Óengus Osrithe. So sind die Menschen Osraige wurden auch manchmal zusammen als Clann Connla bezeichnet. Im Laufe der Zeit als Linien multipliziert, Familiennamen wurden schließlich angenommen. Die folgenden Clans waren die Heimat Inhabern vor der Ankunft der Normannen: Mac Giolla Phádraig (Fitzpatrick, Gilpatrick, McIllpatrick, MacSeartha) erbliche Dál Birn Könige Osraige Ua Dubhsláine (O'Delany) von Coill Uachtarach (Oberwald) Ua hÚrachán (O'Horahan) von Uí Fairchelláin (Offerlane) Ua Bruaideadha (O'Brody, Brooder, Bruder, Broderick) von Ráth Tamhnaige Ua Caellaighe (O'Kealy, O'Kelly) von Dairmag Ua nDuach (Durrow-in-Ossory), die sich wie von Carrigan behauptet, änderten ihren Namen in Ua Faeláin (O'Phelan, Whelan) unter Ua Faeláin (O'Phelan, Whelan) Magh Lacha (Clarmallagh) (früher Ua Caellaighe, oben) Ua Bróithe (O'Brophy) von Mag Sedna Ua Caibhdheanaigh (O'Coveney, Keveny) von Mag Airbh Ua Glóiairn (O'Gloherny, Ruhm, O'Gloran, Cloran, Glorney) von Callann Ua Donnachadha (Dunphy, O'Donochowe, O'Dunaghy, O'Donoghue, Donohoe, Donagh) von Mag Mail Ua Cearbhaill (O'Carroll, O'Carrowill, MacCarroll) von Mag Cearbhail Ua Braonáin (O'Brennan) von Uí Duach (Idough), auch Nachkommen der frühen Dál Birn Könige. Ua Caollaidhe (O'Kealy, O'Coely, Quealy) von Uí Bercháin (Ibercon) Mac Braoin (MacBreen, Breen) Na Clanna Ua Bruadair (O'Broder, Broderick) von Uí nEirc (Iverk) Ua nDeaghaidh (O'Dea) von Uí Dheaghaidh (Ida) Ostgermanen: Ostmark: Dietmar I. 1.Markgraf der Ostmark 965-978, Papa Christian Markgraf der Sächsischen Mark, Mama Hidda, + Schwanhild Billung, = Gero II. Gero II. 2.Markgraf der Ostmark 978-1015, Papa Dietmar I. 1.Markgraf der Ostmark, Mama Schwanhild Billung, = Dietmar II. Dietmar II. 3.Markgraf der Ostmark 1015-1029, Papa Gero II. 2.Markgraf der Ostmark, = Otto. Otto 4.Markgraf der Ostmark 1029-1031, Papa Dietmar II. 3.Markgraf der Ostmark. Dietrich I. Wettin 5.Markgraf der Ostmark 1031-1034, Papa Dedo I. von Wettin, + Mathilde von Meißen, = Dedo II., Thimo d.Ältere, Gero Graf von Brehna, Friedrich Bischof von Münster. Dedo II. Wettin 6.Markgraf der Ostmark 1034-1075, Papa Dietrich I. 5.Markgraf der Ostmark, = Heinrich I. Graf von Eilenburg 8.Markgraf der Ostmark 9.Markgraf von Meißen. Wratislaw Herzog von Böhmen 7.Markgraf der Ostmark 1075-1086. Heinrich I. Wettin Graf von Eilenburg 8.Markgraf der Ostmark 1086-1103 9.Markgraf von Meißen 1090-1103, Papa Dedo II. 6.Markgraf der Ostmark, + Gertrud von Meißen, = Heinrich II. 9.Markgraf der Ostmark 11.Markgraf von Meißen. Heinrich II. Wettin 9.Markgraf der Ostmark 1103-1117 11.Markgraf von Meißen 1104-1123, Papa Heinrich I. Graf von Eilenburg 8.Markgraf der Ostmark, Mama Gertrud von Meißen. Wiprecht der Ältere Graf von Groitsch Graf im Balsamergau 10.Markgraf der Ostmark 1117-1124 12.Markgraf von Meißen 1123-1124, = Bertha, Heinrich III. 12.Markgraf der Ostmark. Albrecht der Bär Askanier Markgraf der Nordmark 11.Markgraf der Ostmark 1124-1131. Heinrich III. 12.Markgraf der Ostmark 1131-1135, Papa Wiprecht der Ältere Graf von Groitsch Graf im Balsamergau 10.Markgraf der Ostmark 12.Markgraf von Meißen. Konrad I. Wettin 14.Markgraf von Meißen 1130-1156 13.Markgraf der Ostmark 1136-1156, gest. 1157; Papa Thimo der Jüngere 10.Markgraf von Meißen, = Otto der Reiche 15.Markgraf von Meißen, Dietrich II. 14.Markgraf der Ostmark, Dedo V. 15.Markgraf der Ostmark Graf von Groitsch. Dietrich II. Wettin 14.Markgraf der Ostmark 1156-1185, Papa Konrad I. 14.Markgraf von Meißen 13.Markgraf der Ostmark. Dedo V. Wettin 15.Markgraf der Ostmark 1185-1190 Graf von Groitsch, Papa Konrad I. 14.Markgraf von Meißen 13.Markgraf der Ostmark. Ostritz/Züllichau/Brandenburg: Kube. Otto: siehe Kärnten. siehe Sachsen, Deutschland, Rom. Otto IV. (Jüngerer Welfe) Kaiser von Rom, Papa Heinrich der Löwe Herzog von Baiern Herzog von Sachsen, Mama Mathilde von England, = Agnes. Ottonen: likatische Patri-Sippe nach Otto Ernst Piepenburg, Otto-Attila Piepenburg, Alexander Wintergerst, Tulie Wintergerst, Raborn Gaißmayer, Janus Gaißmayer, Afra Gaißmayer; Briganda Riemann, Faolan Riemann, Branwen Riemann, Hagen Gundohar Odin Barrasch, Ludowicka Evangelista Helena Creutznacher; Bauchname Trankilie (Alexander), Bauchname ? (Raborn); Peikea Scheuer. Outlaws MC: Rockerclub; Füssen. Owen: Owen ist ein anglicized Variante der walisische Name Owain und kann sowohl als persönlichen Namen und als Nachnamen (mit oder ohne s wie in Owens Owen) erscheinen. DNA 25-2. Owens: geb. 1800 MD/USA; DNA 25-2. P-312. Oxfordshire: Golden und Turner und Ivory.